


Cool Calavera

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Archer - Freeform, Archery, Canon Character of Color, Day of the Dead/Día de los Muertos, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Family, Gen, Insecure Drake Mallard, No I Haven’t Seen this Show Either, Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Gosalyn spends some time with her grandpa.Ducktober 2020, Day 20 - Archer
Relationships: Gosalyn Waddlemeyer & Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer & Professor Waddlemeyer
Series: Ducktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Kudos: 15





	Cool Calavera

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just ignore the fact that we’re halfway through November :)
> 
> Let’s also just ignore the fact that right now I should be writing about social dominance theory, not ducks :)

Gosalyn stared at the clock, each tick like little pins in her skin. She knew he promised, but he was working on such a big project. What if she interrupted when he was in the middle of achieving a huge breakthrough?

She swallowed her fear and rapped on the doorframe anyway. 

“Hey, Drake? Can you help me with something important?”

“Of course I can! What, you thought I’d forget about you?”

Drake nodded, brushing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Alright, my little Lyn. Are you ready?”

In one swift move, Gosalyn snatched an arrow from her quiver and jammed it into the bow. It went whizzing into the woods, completely out of sight. Gosalyn didn’t expect her grandfather to yell, but she still hunched her shoulders in shame. She immediately felt his calloused hands around hers. The old duck chuckled good-heartedly, and lifted up Gosalyn’s chin so that he could stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. “Hey, hey. It’s not about speed. It’s about _accuracy._ And loosen up! You’ll get cramps if you hold it that way.”

Drake rubbed his arm nervously before accepting the palette. Sure, as an actor, he had a bit of experience, but he never had to do something like this! So much more serious, so much more important than…than just a silly cameo in an orange juice commercial. “I don’t know, Gosalyn. Launchpad is way better at this stuff. Don’t you want him to do it?”

“It’s fine, I’ll teach you. Do you see your target?” The scientist gestured towards their shared peach tree, to a single fruit that hung lower than the others. 

“It’s not about speed,” she chided gently, wiping away the dripping strokes. He blushed as she grabbed his hands. “And you need to loosen up! It’s a brush, not a knife. You don’t want to get cramps, do you?”

“I’m just afraid of messing up.”

“Aw, but don’t be! Perfection is the path, not the destination. Do you know what that means, _mija?_ ” Gosalyn laughed as her grandpa pronounced the word with a hard “j” sound, like in the word _jam._ “It’s sort of similar to an experiment. You think it’s going to go one way, and you try it. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t. You just have to keep adjusting.” 

Drake exhaled deeply before attempting to mix the colors again, but the new batch came out as golden as damp sand. He groaned in frustration. 

“There’s no hurry. Try again.” 

Gosalyn exhaled deeply before taking aim again. She allowed her fingers to snap back, and the arrow clipped the side of the tree, upsetting the peach’s shadow. She groaned in frustration. 

“Too much to the right.”  
“Too much yellow.” 

A patient croon echoed in their ears. “So? You didn’t get the results you wanted. What do you do now?” 

Identical beads of sweat formed on their foreheads, their tongues protruding out of their beaks in grave concentration. Silence hung so thickly in the air that they could make out each other’s heartbeats in their pulsating fingertips. 

_Okay. Just relax. It’s not about speed, right? I’ve got all the time in the world. He’ll be here with me, always._

“Is this right, Gos?”

The ducking slid out of the ginormous chair and peeked into the vanity. She gave a smile, her rosy cheeks glowing through the ghastly paint. 

The nose of the arrow sliced through the heart of the fruit, and flecks of juicy skin went ripping through the sudden burst of wind. 

“Bullseye!”

**Author's Note:**

> While I do prefer how quickly Drake and Gosalyn clicked in the original DWD series, I do find their relationship interesting in the new DT series as well. Feel free to let me know your thoughts below!
> 
> Welp, back to homework. I hope to see you guys after exams!


End file.
